


Of Tigers and Ravens

by subject_layla



Series: unrelated related fics [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gar needs a hug, Post-Episode: s01e07 The Asylum, Post-Trauma, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_layla/pseuds/subject_layla
Summary: After the events in the Asylum, Gar cannot forget the taste of blood in his mouth, waking something in him that he could not quite placed. It was something primal, something feral. But luckily, Rachel was there to make sure he was not alone.





	Of Tigers and Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is the first time I am writing something in english, so please be gentle, 'cause that is not my mother language. I love Titans, love the dynamics between every character and BBRae will always be my OTP. Hope you all enjoy.

Gar could not forget the taste of blood in his mouth, the way the iron still meandered his tongue, bringing a feeling that he couldn't quite define. It was something feral, something primal. He knew he killed a man. Worse. He did not regret it.

Don't get him wrong, he already had a conversation with Dick and was pretty messed up about the whole ordeal. He didn't like killing. He was sure that the image would haunt his nightmares for a long time, but the shapeshifter couldn't bring himself to care about that man's life. His mind reminded him that if the Logan didn't attack, the now dead man would hurt Rachel and her mother and that was something that he would not let it happen.

She was his to care, to protect, even if she didn't need it.

Still, he stayed thinking about it. The blood. The red. The iron, leaving a part of him — one that he didn't know that existed until yesterday — wanting more. Hunt, this part screamed animalistic, echoing the desire to roar, but with a bestial voice.

He sighed. He was indeed some kind of beast.

"Gar", a voice interrupted his thoughts. Rachel knocked on the door and didn't wait for his permission to enter the room with a box of Pizza in her hands. "You're okay?"

She sat in next to him, putting the box in the bed, quietly offering one slice.

"Yeah", he answered. "Just thinkin'"

"Clearly, not something you're used to."

The tone nonchalant made a small laugh escape his mouth and a tiny smile appeared in his face.

"Hardy har, Rae."

"Rae?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry... I just thought... you know..."

Rachel smiled, interrupting his babbling.

"I never had a nickname. Well... minus for 'witch', but it doesn't count" she bit the slice in her hand, not waiting anymore for him to get one. "What you're thinkin' about?"

The smile left his face and he breathed slowly, in and out. Taking a moment to reorganize his thoughts.

"If maybe I could change..."

The puzzled look on her face was enough to make him elaborate.

"Ya know, if I can become another animal, instead of a tiger."

She placed her hand over his, making him look in her face. He felt the blue eyes striping his very soul, the flashes of something deeper in the eyes of the girl. She avoided fisical contact and explained briefly to him what it means to her, the pieces of memories, the disconnected thoughts. She sad in that no one could lie to her.

And no one in the team dared to.

"This is about the asylum..."

It wasn't a question, but he answered either way.

"Maybe..." She stayed silent. Since she discovered her powers, rarely Rachel let herself travel in a soul for so long, but her hand stayed over his and the images keep floating before her eyes. The feeling of disgust. The urge to hunt. The need scratching the surface, pleading for more.

She didn't know what to say. She comprehended the feeling, similar in a way to her own. But one life still being one life, no matter how much despicable was the person. To kill someone still seemed so wrong.

Rachel could understand why Dick killed those people alone when they were leaving, and it was not because she and Gar were incapable of doing it. It was because Robin was used to that kind of violence. Used to the disgust that followed that emptiness, to the nightmares. He didn't want that feeling to any of them. Neither did Kory and in the short time they knew each other, the empath knew she care the less about the lives she takes it. Kory saw violence like an art, but at the same time, she didn't even knew who she was, maybe she was some kind of super spy, emphasis on "super", and death was something she was just used to it.

Maybe they all could become used to it with the time.

Rachel thought about the two people she killed, the third one she brutalized, the convent, the endless nights in her house... The girl knew one part of her wanted more, but she could not let this part win.

"What animal would you become?" she asked instead, ignoring her own thoughts. "You said tigers were your favorites."

"I didn't get that far..." he said. "If you could become an animal, which one would you choose?"

"A raven." She did not hesitate. "I always thought they were pretty awesome."

She didn't mention that she had a birthmark of one in her back. That was something only her mother, and Melissa as well, knew about it.

"And creepy" he completed, with a small smile that soon was mirrored by her face.

"One more reason." She sighed. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was always the creepy girl in the school and sometimes she liked being that way, therefore people used to leave her alone. The problem was: sometimes she needed some company. "I think they are misunderstood, you know? With all the 'bad omen' and everything"

Gar played with the box of pizza, tracing the edges with his fingers, but didn't pick a slice. Looking to the window in front of them, he said:

"I thought that was black cats that brought bad luck."

"In some cultures, yeah. But ravens were said to bring messages from the gods, so... they become a symbol of bad luck as well."

"You were always the creepy goth girl, hm?"

"Pretty much," she said, and somehow his voice made her proud of it. Even if she hated the stereotype and the looks she received, but it was amusing when Gar said, like they would be the strange teens together. Her face lifted and her eyes were full of mischief when she completed: "And I can imagine, little Gar was always the class-clown."

"Actually, I was homeschooled my whole life," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents traveled a lot. They were scientists and most of the time I was with them. Guess having a child wasn't in the plans of the Logans" There was a smile in his face when the memories of his childhood keep coming. "That was until we caught Sakutia and the rest you know..."

"You were live with the Dr. Caulder" she completed, letting go of his hand.

"Yeah.”

The silence filled the room, the easy conversation dying for a short time, until Rachel lifted up, a small smile in her face. She closed her eyes for a second and said:

“I’m going to talk to my mother. It’s late and she’s waiting. I just came to make sure you eat something...”

He smiled as she made her way to the door. Somehow, he knew that this was the last night they would stay in the safehouse and only because Kory said they needed a comfy bed to sleep that night, and also because someone called Dick, Garfield didn't knew who, and said that all the passwords and the security's system has been updated. It was not the ideal scenario, but it was something, at least for tonight.

“I’m not hungry.”

Rachel gave him a look, sarcasm evident with her eyebrow lifted and a smirk on her lips.

“Gar, you should know better. You cannot lie to me.” As to prove a point, his stomach growled and she laughted. “Is vegetarian, the pizza I mean.”

He picked one slice, noticing she left several in the box and taken a small bite. Rachel seemed to be satisfied, but when she reached the door, looked at him, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear and said:

“Gar,” the nickname left her mouth with softness, “thank you.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For being there. For saving my mother and me”, she quickly came back to the room, standing in front of him. For a moment, he thought he was imagining, especially when her soft lips pressed his cheeks and she whispered. “And I think tigers are pretty awesome too.”

Even when she leaved, he stayed put, looking to the window. The urge long forgotten, the hungry for blood replaced for another one, this time for the pizza that rested by his side.

That night, he had nightmares of course. But each time he woke up, he focused his mind in Rachel, the way she said his name and thanked him. He thought about all the demons she fought and how he needed to be there for her. She was his to care and protect.

And maybe, just maybe, he was hers to care and protect as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed, thank you for reading <3


End file.
